1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed and claimed herein generally pertains to a method and system for updating and enhancing accuracy of an inventory of assets used for data transmissions. More particularly, the invention pertains to a method of the above type wherein respective inventory assets comprise computer devices operable to transmit data packets through networks or sub-networks that include one or more routers. Even more particularly, the invention pertains to a method of the above type wherein data contained in Address Resolution Protocol (ARP) caches respectively associated with the routers is used to improve the accuracy of data in the asset inventory.
2. Description of Related Art
It has become very common for organizations to have significant computer-related assets for sending and receiving data over communications networks such as the Internet. Assets of this type may include, by way of example and not limitation, devices such as desktop computers, laptop computers and servers. Typically, organizations will continually seek to maintain accurate inventories of these types of assets, due to their value and importance. Organizations generally will also want to ensure that such assets are being fully and efficiently utilized.
Many assets of the above type tend to be highly portable. As a result, as changes occur in an organization over time, and as employees are moved from one location to another, inventory records pertaining to such assets can become increasingly inaccurate. Some of the assets shown by the inventory will in fact no longer be available. As a further deficiency, devices that are actually being used for network communications will not be listed in the inventory. Problems of these types may be particularly significant in large organizations.
It would be very beneficial to provide an efficient and convenient technique for detecting inaccuracies in an inventory listing the computer-related assets of an organization. It would be of further benefit if inventory inaccuracies could be detected and corrected on a continuing basis. It would also be useful if levels of use and activity of respective assets in the inventory could periodically be tracked or monitored.